Comme avant
by 666nightmare666
Summary: Lorsque un évènement tragique survient dans la vie de Cartman, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui soit là pour lui.


_Bonjour jeunes gens ! ici 666nightmare666 et son nom pourri ! C'est la première fic que je poste. _

_C'est pas vraiment du yaoi, pas vraiment de l'amitié, c'est...Kyle et Cartman. (ouais, sans déconner). Ce que je veux, dire, c'est que vous pouvez le voir comme vous voulez. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas vraiment fier de cette fic...(peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas de lemon ?). Mais cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. J'ai essayer de rendre Cartman le moins OOC possible, mais c'est compliquer de bien rendre son vrai caractère ! _

* * *

Eric Théodore Cartman était le genre de personne que l'on pouvait haïr de tout son cœur sans en ressentir la moindre pitié.

Entre son antisémitisme, son esprit sadique et l'absence de remord dont il était capable de faire preuve, il était en effet compliqué de trouver un bon côté dans le caractère du jeune homme.

Mais les gens avaient tendance à oublier que si rien n'excusait la médiocrité de Cartman, sa vie n'était pas aussi parfaite qu'on pouvait le croire au premier abord.

L'absence de son père lui pesait bien plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. C'était pour cette raison que si quelqu'un essayait d'en parler, Cartman s'arrangeait toujours pour changer de sujet.

En fait, il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui il tenait réellement. Sa mère, Liane Cartman. Bien sûr, elle n'était certainement pas parfaite.

Liane avait toujours cédé aux exigences de son fils, le rendant particulièrement capricieux. Mais même là, elle avait toujours fait preuve d'une patience remarquable avec Eric.

Et maintenant qu'il avait grandit, il se rendait compte à quel point il pouvait lui être reconnaissant.

* * *

« -Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout Cartman ? S'exclama Kyle »

Stan haussa les épaules. Kenny marmonna un vague "aucune idée" derrière son écharpe. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vraiment concernés. Plutôt heureux de l'absence du gros lard de la bande, en fait.

Kyle fronça les sourcils. D'accord, Cartman arrivait souvent en retard. Mais pas à ce point là.

Il n'eut pas le temps de plus approfondir ses pensées, car déjà le bus arrivait.

« -Tu viens Kyle ? Dit Stan en jetant un regard étonné à son meilleur ami, toujours à l'extérieur du bus.

-Ouais…désolé, j'arrive ! Lui répondit-il en entrant à son tour. »

Kenny lança une blague douteuse de son cru, et tout le monde éclata de rire. Kyle tenta d'en faire autant, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Il n'arrivait pas à effacer la pensée que _quelque chose _était étrange. Cartman aurait dû être là.

« -Bof. Ça doit rien être de bien grave, pensa distraitement Kyle.»

* * *

Cartman venait de déjeuner, prêt pour partir à l'école, lorsque le téléphone sonna.

« -Merde, je jure que si c'est un connard pour me vendre un truc à la con, je lui fais bouffer ses parents en chili, marmonna Cartman. »

Il prit le téléphone, les sourcils froncés dans l'agacement.

« -Excuser moi, je suis bien chez les Cartman ? Demanda une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil

-Oui, répondit simplement Eric.»

En temps normal, il aurait sortir une méchanceté dont il avait le secret. Mais il avait un étrange mauvais pressentiment. Il se confirma lorsqu'on lui parla de sa mère. D'un accident de voiture. Morte sur le coup.

Pour la première fois de vie, Eric Théodore Cartman ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avaient envie de hurler cette injustice à la face du monde. Mais les mots étaient restés coincé au fond de sa gorge.

Alors il ne dit rien.

* * *

L'enterrement se passa dans un étrange silence. Certaines personne vinrent présenter leur condoléance à Eric, pleurant parfois. Mais Cartman ne pleurait pas. Ses yeux semblaient étonnement vides.

Stan, Kenny et Kyle l'entourait sans vraiment savoir quoi faire devant son silence obstiné. Kenny avait l'air mal à l'aise, ne sachant manifestement absolument pas comment s'y prendre pour le consoler. Stan tentait des phrases de réconfort toutes faites, qui, il s'en rendait bien compte, n'était absolument pas utile.

Et Kyle les observaient. Il avait souvent cru que Cartman ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne, et que le reste lui était complètement égal.

Il eut un étrange pincement au cœur en rendant compte que c'était faux. Et que la seule personne à qui il tenait venait de mourir.

Ce jour là, ce fut peut-être les larmes de Kyle qui étaient les seules à être sincères.

* * *

«-Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, on se fait une soirée Xbox chez moi après ? Lança Stan d'un ton enjoué. »

Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'enterrement. Et tout le monde s'était montré trop gentil pour que se soit sincère avec Cartman durant ces sept jours. La preuve était bien là : avant, Stan n'aurait certainement pas proposé à Cartman de venir.

Ce qui avait tendance à énervé Eric plutôt que le réconforter.

« -Ça marche ! Répondit Kenny avec un franc sourire.

-Pour moi aussi, confirma Kyle avec un hochement de tête. »

Cartman répondit un vague "OK" accompagné d'un grognement. Kyle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

Les yeux du bruns étaient toujours aussi vides que le jour de l'enterrement. Il ne répondait plus que quand c'était absolument nécessaire et il semblait même avoir perdu de son appétit.

Il se laisse dépérir, observa Kyle. Un inexplicable sentiment d'horreur lui prit à la gorge. Le roux ne _voulait pas _que ça arrive. Parce que ce n'était plus Cartman. Et que sans Cartman, il n'était plus vraiment Kyle.

Alors il fit ce qui lui semblait évident. Si évident qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas y penser avant.

« -Ben quoi gros cul ? T'as peur que je te batte c'est ça ? Lança le roux avec un sourire en coin »

Le silence s'était fait dans la cafétéria. Kyle entendit vaguement le « putain mec, t'es con ! » marmonné par Stan. Mais il était surtout concentré sur la réaction de Cartman. Qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Ses yeux ternes se mirent à briller d'une lueur de colère. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, son expression n'était plus neutre, mais agacée.

« -Quoi ? Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, connard de juif ! S'exclama Cartman en fixant haineusement Kyle. »

Comme avant. Voilà ce que pensa Kyle. Alors il continua.

« -Mes rêves pour des réalités ? Je te ferrais remarquer que je t'ai battu la dernière fois. Et la fois d'avant. Et…la fois d'encore avant, tient. Et la fois encore, encore avant, si je me souviens bien…commença le rouquin en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Cette fois, Cartman ne dit rien. Non, il se leva carrément. Kyle commença à courir, poursuivit pas Cartman lui hurlant toutes sortes d'insultes. Et Kyle éclata de rire.

Oui. Ça prendrait du temps, mais tout redeviendrait comme avant.

* * *

_Oui. Je fais passer Stan et Kenny pour des vrais enfoirés. Mais j'ai fais en sorte de rendre ma fic la moins OOC possible. Tout est dit. _


End file.
